Dessert for two
by Olego
Summary: Kevin surprises Scotty.


Scotty opens the door to the loft and the smell of food in the making hits him instantly. He sniffs in the air, and his well trained chef nose tells him it's some kind of tomato sauce, probably with pasta.

"Kevin?" He calls out.

"Welcome home." Kevin comes hurrying out of the kitchen, holding a red rose in one hand, a ladle in the other. "I took the liberty to cook for my overworked husband." He says and kisses Scotty on the lips, handing over the rose.

"Thank you." Scotty accepts the rose, kind of stunned that Kevin would surprise him with a romantic dinner for no reason on a weekday. Kevin hurries back into the kitchen and Scotty strips his jacket and takes off his shoes and puts on his thick knitted socks, enjoying to let his feet loose.

He sits down on one of the chairs by their table, looking at the plate setting, with one candle on the middle of it. Above the plate is a spoon, implying there was going to be desert.

"How was your day?" Kevin asks when he enters the room, carrying two glasses of wine.

"Long, fun and exhausting." Scotty answers, accepting one of the glasses. They both raise their glasses in a silent toast and take a sip.

"Who did you work with?" Kevin casually asks, leaning against the table.

"Oh quite the usual, Jamie, Vicky, Henry, Peter…" Scotty answers, curious to how this would be interesting to Kevin. He barely ever asks about that. Kevin, however, looks at his watch and then leaves for the kitchen again.

He shortly reenters with two plates.

"That smells wonderful." Scotty says. "I'm so proud of you." He watches Kevin place the plates and then dim the lights of the room.

"How's that for romantic?" Kevin asks, nodding in direction of the ceiling lamp. He walks over to Scotty's seat, pulls out the chair and with a gesture he offers Scotty to sit down.

Their dinner conversation flows. Kevin complains about Robert and the copy machine in the office. Scotty talks about his latest successes in the cooking area and he compliments Kevin on the pasta.

After finished eating Scotty starts to collect the dishes, piling them to take them to the dish washer. Kevin stops him by putting a hand on Scotty's.

"Leave them. I'll do it."

"No, I'll do it. You cooked." Scotty argues.

"You always cook." Kevin argues back. "I'll do this now." Kevin says, jerking a fork from Scotty's hand. "You go wait for me on the couch."

"Wait for what?" Scotty asks with a mischievous smile.

"There's dessert, you know." Kevin says with a wink. "And we'll eat in on the couch."

Scotty drapes himself on the couch, enjoying the soft fabric under him. Yes, the day had truly been very long. He fluffs the pillow under him and realizes he will fall asleep if Kevin doesn't show up soon.

Shortly Kevin comes out into the living room, holding two small cups and the two spoons from the table.

"White chocolate mousse with red berries marinated in basil." He presents the food and places both cups in front of himself by the couch.

Scotty sits up and reaches for one of them, but Kevin stops him.

"No, we'll do this my way." Kevin takes one of the cup and picks up a raspberry. He carefully smells it and holds the spoon out for Scotty to smell it as well.

"Smells good." Scotty states, deciding to at least play along for a while. "Can I have it?"

Kevin agrees and puts the spoon closer to Scotty's mouth. He takes the berry and chews it for a bit before swallowing.

"Hot." Kevin says and leans in for a kiss. He deepens the kiss to taste the basil from Scotty.

When they part Kevin draws his index finger through the mousse in the cup, picking up some of the cream white fudge on it. He takes it to his own mouth, licking off some from the tip. He makes an approving noise and holds the finger out to Scotty.

Scotty smiles before accepting the treat. He takes Kevin's hand between his, holding it still between them. He tilts his head and carefully licks Kevin's finger before taking it all in his mouth, putting some light suction into the action. He slowly withdraws, leaving Kevin's finger wet and clean from mousse.

Scotty swallows and leans in to kiss Kevin, sharing the taste with him. He takes the cup from Kevin before ending their kiss. He takes some on the tip of his index finger, and puts it on Kevin's nose.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaims. Scotty doesn't reply, but instead holds Kevin's head between his hands, kissing away the mousse from the tip of Kevin's nose.

"Your nose is cute." He says to a smiling Kevin. He kisses Kevin on the lips. "And sexy." He adds. Scotty puts the cup on the table, noticing Kevin's eyes sadden.

"I think we can enjoy this better." He says, turning to Kevin. He puts his hands on Kevin's chest, stroking it on the shirt. While leaning in to kiss he also unbuttons the first button.

"Sexy skin." He says, leaning down to kiss it too. He slowly unbuttons the rest of the buttons and takes off the shirt. He neatly folds the shirt.

"Enough." Kevin says, taking the shirt, throwing it across the room before it hands on the floor by the TV.

Scotty pulls his own sweater over his head, sending it chasing Kevin's shirt.

"Maybe we should do this on the bed." Scotty says, teasing. "It's easier to clean up."

"Now that is a sexy argument." Kevin smugly says. Scotty raises his eyebrows and asks:

"Do you want to eat your dessert with a spoon, mister?"

Kevin bows his head a bit.

"No." Scotty looks happy with the reply, taking Kevin's hand in his, leading the way into the bedroom.

"Good. Cuz I'm really in the mood to lick it off you."


End file.
